


norrington/turner 3

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [11]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-17-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	norrington/turner 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-17-07

“She makes a stunning man.”

Will turns his head and looks at Norrington for a moment then diverts his gaze back to Elizabeth. He’s not wrong. Elizabeth makes a fine young man, but there’s still something in the way she is that clearly identifies her as all female. “She simply is stunning.”

“Well, there’s that.” Norrington nods and leans back slightly against the rail. “But I have to admit, she’s far more suited to trousers than dresses. Soemthing tells me Elizabeth prefers the easiest escape route from her clothes just as much as from anything else she finds a danger.”

Will can feel heat rising in his skin. “An odd way to talk about the woman you wanted to be your wife.”

“The woman I wanted to be my wife didn’t exist. She was a construct with Elizabeth’s face. She was what I wanted Elizabeth to be. She was…” He pauses and sighs, looking away from Elizabeth to Will. “She was a captain’s wife in Elizabeth’s skin. Elizabeth is more likely to find herself captain than wife.”

Will nods. “True enough.”

“Still.”

He nods again. “Still.”

Norrington passes a flask. “Rum.”

Another nod. “Rum.”


End file.
